1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector in which a terminal is connected by bolting and to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-31962 discloses a connector with a terminal that can be bolted into connection with a terminal of a mating connector. The connector has a nut accommodating portion that accommodates a nut for bolting. An entrance extends into the nut accommodating portion and extends along the terminal so that the nut can be inserted and withdrawn. The nut is inserted into the nut accommodating portion and then the terminal is inserted into the housing. Thus, the terminal closes the entrance of the nut accommodating portion and prevents the nut from coming out.
A terminal and a housing of a connector can be formed integrally by insert molding. However, the entrance to the nut accommodating portion of such a connector cannot extend along the terminal. Accordingly, the entrance is provided at a lateral side of the nut accommodating portion and the nut is pressed into the nut accommodating portion. However, the nut may come out of a nut accommodating portion with this construction.
The entrance for the nut could be at a surface of the nut accommodating portion that connects with the mating connector. However, this construction may not permit sufficient space at the connection surface for an inverted insertion preventing structure to prevent a connection if the mating connector is in an improper orientation. Thus, the mating connector may be connected in an improper orientation.
The invention is developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a nut from coming out of a nut accommodating portion and to prevent connection if a mating connector is improperly oriented.